Isn't It Romantic
by brighteyes87
Summary: Bella is in love with Emmett but goes to Paris to learn to take photos. When she returns Emmett doesn't recognize her and is engaged. Edward steps in who has been in love with her from the start. Like the movie Sabrina. hints of B/Em but really E/B AH!


**I'm going to start with a note! I'm still writing Baby You Can Stop Running, but this idea was something I was thinking about as I drifted off to sleep last night and as soon as I woke, I KNEW I had to write it. It will not be very long, three to five chapters at most which is why I'm going ahead and writing it. I think if you enjoy Twilight, and you enjoy either of the Sabrina movies that you might enjoy this one, as it is a Twilight take on the classic movie! I'm looking forward to seeing what you have to say about it so please remember to review!**

**Isn't It Romantic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sabrina (some quotes are taken from both the 1954 version and 1995 version of the movie)**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, about thirty miles from New York, there lived a small girl on a large estate. The estate was very large, and very grand indeed and had many employees. There were gardeners to take care of the gardens, and a tree surgeon on a retainer. There was a boatman to take care of the boats; to put them in the water in the spring, and scrape their bottoms in the winter. There were specialists to take care of the grounds: the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. And there was a man or no particular title that took care of a small pool in the garden for a handful of expensive koi fish, imported from Japan. Also on the estate, there was a chauffeur by the name of Swan, who had been imported from England, years ago, together with a new Rolls Royce. Swan was a fine chauffeur of considerable polish, like the eight cars in his care, and he had a daughter by the name of Isabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called.

It was a warm summer evening, one of the last summer evenings of the season and the Cullen's were giving a party. It never rained on the nights of the Cullen's parties; the Cullen's wouldn't have stood for it. There were four Cullen's in all: father, mother, and two sons. Carlisle and Esme were married in 1978 and among their many wedding presents was a penthouse in New York, the Upper East Side to be exact, and this estate for the weekends. Edward Cullen, the youngest son, attended Dartmouth for his premed education where he was voted by his classmates Most Likely to Leave his Alma Mater Fifty Million Dollars. He later went to Harvard Medical School and now works alongside his father at Cullen Pharmaceuticals; you know the people who are trying to find cures for cancer and AIDs? They're one of them, and they're leading the race. His brother, the eldest son, Emmett Cullen, went through several of the best eastern colleges for short periods of time, and through several marriages for even shorter periods of time. He is now merely the face of Cullen Pharmaceuticals, more charismatic than his brother ever could be, he was the natural choice. Life was pleasant among the Cullen's, for this was a close to heaven as one could get on Long Island.

Bella sat on the large oak tree that was beautifully lit with white twinkle lights, just enough for an aura of fantasy, though not too much to be considered tacky. She focused intently on the party that was taking place before her eyes. The Cullen's always threw large, lavish parties, inviting only the crème of Northeastern society and she always watched from the perch of her oak; looking closely at the perfect, beautiful women in their couture and the men in their tuxedos as they drank champagne and ate their caviar.

She scanned the crowd before she finally found him, his statuesque frame sticking out among the rest as he twirled a blonde around on the dance floor. She could feel her heart break, but she knew that nothing would ever come of it. That he could never love her, she was, after all, merely the daughter of the help. It was true they had grown up together, they had often played together, but her love for Emmett Cullen was unrequited.

"Bella, have you finished packing yet?" Her father interrupted her daydream, the one where she was out there on Emmett's arm, the envy of the other women.

"Almost father."

"Come down from that tree before you hurt yourself and finish packing, your flight leaves early in the morning."

She complied and felt her father's arms wrap around her small frame. She could smell the distinct scent of gasoline and engine oil. He always smelled the same. She would miss it; she would miss him, though she knew she would miss Emmett the most. This trip was suppose to make it all go away, it was suppose to help her forget about him so she could move on with her life but she wasn't sure that would ever happen.

"You are going to have a wonderful time in Paris, Bella." He smiled softly as he looked down at her before they made their way to the apartment above the garage where they resided.

"I know… And I'll meet a wonderful Parisian who will sweep me off my feet and I'll never think of Emmett again."

"All the while learning how to take beautiful pictures." He replied before looking down at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the pain that always showed at the mention of Emmett's name. It had been the reason that he had pushed her so hard to apply to the art school there. Maybe leaving the country for a short while would show her that there were other men out there, men far better for her than Emmett Cullen, who thought her to be nothing more than a little sister.

"I know." She said softly before entering into the apartment with one last look over her shoulder. "I know."

* * *

Charlie Swan had fallen asleep for the night and Bella paced around the living room. She never wanted to go to Paris and her father's insistence that she went broke her heart. Couldn't he tell that she didn't want to be away from Emmett? That by sending her away he was practically ripping out her heart and stomping all over it. No, she wouldn't go to Paris, she would rather die. So instead, she found a piece of paper in the desk, and began to write her letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I do not wish to go to Paris, I want to die. I am sorry for the pain that this has caused you but I don't see any other way around this kind of heartache. Please know that I love you. _

_Your Daughter,  
Isabella_

_P.S. Do not invite Emmett to the funeral. He probably wouldn't show up anyways._

She sealed it in an envelope and placed it on the desk before sneaking out the door and heading to the garage. Charlie left the keys of the automobiles in the cars themselves, there were many guards so theft was never something the Cullen's seriously considered. Asphyxiation, she determined would be the easiest way to go. She could die while thinking pleasant thoughts of her love, Emmett Cullen, before drifting off into a sleep which she would never awake from.

"Isn't It Romantic" was being played by the orchestra and Bella knew that meant only one thing: the blonde that she had seen Emmett dancing with was now alone with him in the indoor tennis court. That was his style, it was his signature move. He would whisper in the girl's ear, telling her where to go and she would comply, because he was beautiful and charming. He would then go off to find two empty champagne glasses, which he would place in his back pockets before getting a fresh bottle of Dom Perignon before making the song request. When he finally did join her, they would drink and then he would take her in his arms as the song played and dance with her while whispering the lyrics in her small, delicate ear.

She couldn't think of a better way to die. At least this way, with the sound of the song playing in the background, she could pretend that he wanted her, that he was with her. She made sure all the windows were closed before starting each car and lying down on the floor and closing her eyes allowing her overacting imagination to take her away.

She was interrupted however by the sound of the garage door opening and a loud voice that always sent chills down her spine.

"What's going on in here?" She crawled behind one of the vehicles and she watched Edward, dressed in his tuxedo, open all the other doors to the garage. "Swan!" He looked around frantically while he pressed one sleeve to his nose to limit the gas from going into his system. It was only then that he caught sight of some movement on his peripheral and turned to see a pair of feet under the Rolls Royce. He knew those feet.

"Bella! What are you doing!" He cried watching as she slowly stood up.

"I was checking a spark plug. Dad said that one of the cars was missing one."

Edward cocked an eyebrow as he eyed her. "With all the doors closed?"

"I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"Does your father know?"

She shook her head. "He's sleeping."

"Well, maybe we should leave it to him to change the spark plugs. You'll asphyxiate yourself. Next time make sure the windows and doors are open." He chided her before she coughed. "Come on, let's get you some fresh air."

She walked forward and he placed a soft hand on her shoulder leading her outside. "Breathe in…" His eyes were trained on her and she felt that chill down her spine that she always did in Edward's presence, she figured it was because he always intimidated her. "Now out… and then repeat."

As she stood there, filling her lungs with fresh air, he studied her features. He had always loved her though he knew that nothing could ever come from it, not with his place in society and then her own. His family, though wonderful, would never have stood for it. So he admired her from afar. Still, he couldn't understand why she had been in the garage in the first place. Yes, he knew that she was trying to harm herself, but why? He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"You leave for Paris tomorrow?" He questioned, his eyes still looking intently at her own and he watched as she nodded. "You will have a wonderful time I'm sure." She nodded again and then she fainted but thankfully, he had been there and picked her up before carrying her up the stairs and placing her in the room they had once played in together as children.

"Sleep Bella… Sleep." He said softly before placing his lips against her forehead and breathing in the scent that was exclusively her own. He only wished that he could lay there with her, that he could wrap her up in his arms and keep her safe from the harms of the world and from the obvious threat she posed to herself.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She cried as she walked straight into the hard body of what could only have been a Parisian man. As her eyes met his she gasped, for he was very attractive, though at least ten years older than her, and he merely smirked at her. "Je suis désolé! Excusez-moi! Je n'observais pas où je marchais."

"No, do not worry." He spoke, his accent French, though he spoke perfect English. "It is not every day that I am able to catch such a beautiful woman." She blushed furiously and he smiled in his ability to make her do that. "I am James Dubois."

"Bella Swan."

"C'est un plaisir à moi vous."

"It's nice to meet you as well." She smiled.

"What brings you to Paris?"

"It is a long story." She sighed.

"Well… I'm sure I can keep up." He grinned and placed a hand on her back. "You look as though you are in need of some coffee, I was just on my way. Join me."

* * *

"I might as well be reaching for the moon!" Bella exclaimed as she finished her long, drawn out story of her love for Emmett Cullen as James listened intently. He had taken a serious interest and she was pleased that on his left hand there was a wedding band.

"Oh, you Americans are so old fashioned! Have you not heard? We have rockets we now use to reach the moon!" He exclaimed and she smiled. "If I had allowed for everything that came between my wife and I, we never would have been married either."

"He could never love me." She said softly and James reached forward and placed a hand under her chin.

"That is absurd."

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Charlie stood around the car that he had just finished washing when the mail had finally come. He held the letter in his hands and began to open the letter, pulling it from its envelope confinement before gazing upon the writing.

_Bonjour Father,_

_It is snowing in Paris and it is beautiful. I am learning so much, I have enclosed a few of the photographs that I have taken since I have moved here. I have even been taken under the wing of a very notable photographer who works for French Vogue. James is a lovely man father and I know that you would love him. He and his wife Victoria have been so helpful and he has even allowed me to help him on some of his photo shoots. _

_I am having a wonderful time here and I will be back home soon. I can't believe it has almost been a full year. I miss you so much, and I wonder if you will even be able to recognize me when I return. I am not the same girl that left that is for sure. _

_With all my Love,  
Bella_

_P.S. I have decided to become sensible and I am no longer thinking about Emmett quite as much as I once had. I tore up his picture the other day. _

A smile played on Charlie's lips. It had truly been a good thing sending her away though he had struggled with the decision for quite some time. Still, the seemed to be happy again, something that he had not seen from her in so many years, and that filled his heart with hope that when she did come back, Emmett would no longer hold the charm for her that he once had.

"Good day Mr. Swan." Edward Cullen's voice broke him from his inner revelry.

"Mr. Cullen." He nodded, folding the paper back up and placing it in the white envelope.

"A letter from Bella?" Edward questioned as he motioned to the paper that was still in Charlie's hand.

"Yes sir."

"I trust she is enjoying Paris."

"She is."

"That's very good then." He replied with cheer, though inside he could feel the dull throb that had been there since she had left, though he told himself time and time again that it didn't matter, that _she_ didn't matter. He climbed into the car, pushing away the thoughts of the sweet, beautiful girl that he had played with as a child. "To the office please."

"She has met the most charming of Parisians. He is a photographer for French Vogue apparently and has been showing her the ropes."

"A photographer." Edward choked out, trying to keep his voice calm so Charlie would not detect the jealousy that was now boiling, or the thousands of questions that were now racing through his mind. Had he kissed her? Had he made love to her? Was she in love with him? Not that any of it really mattered, not that any of it could matter. Still, he couldn't stop the feeling.

"Yes… He and his wife have been great friends to Bella since they have met. I think she will miss them."

Edward sighed a small sigh of relief at the mention of the man's wife. "When does she come home?"

"Next month." Charlie smiled and the conversation ended.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Charlie held the last letter that he knew he would ever get from Paris and tore open the white envelope.

_Dear dad,_

_This is my last letter from Paris; I may even be home before you get it. Please don't worry about picking me up I'd like to surprise you. It's strange, it's gone by so fast, Gertrude Stein said "America is my country and Paris is my hometown," I'll always feel that way about Paris and I want so much for you to know what it's meant to me. Across the street someone is playing La Vie En Rose. They do it for the tourists but I'm always surprised at how it moves me. It means seeing the life through rose colored glasses. Only in Paris where the light is pink does that song make sense, but I'll have it in my pocket when I get home, and carry it with me wherever I go._

_I love you Dad,  
Bella_

Charlie smiled and placed the letter on his bedside table. His daughter would be coming home soon, and she would be a new woman. He had hopes for her, for a brighter future that would allow her to move past the pain that he knew she had felt when she left. He couldn't help but feel like for the first time, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Emmett was driving his Jeep down the country road when he saw her standing at the train platform alone. He, in that moment had convinced himself that he had never seen anyone more beautiful. Though he usually pursued tall, leggy blondes, she was the complete opposite. She was short, possibly only a little over five feet, and she was just as slim as many of the other women who had shared his bed, though the one major difference was her long chestnut brown locks of hair and fell in soft waves over her shoulders.

Thinking only of himself, he swung the car around and pulled into the station and watched as her eyes lit up when his met her own.

"You!" She smiled and he smiled back smugly.

"Me." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and he thought her voice sounded like sweet honey. His eyes moved to her body, looking at the tight fitting, black pencil skirt that showed the magnificent curve of her hips and how the heels she wore made her legs look even longer. Then his eyes moved up, looking at the way her midnight blue blouse she wore created a lovely contrast to her light skin and dark hair. And then he moved to her face and he saw her lips. Oh her lips! He could think of a million places he would want those lips to be.

"Well I was driving home." He grinned. He figured she knew who he was, not because of personal connection to him, but because of his place in the public eye due to Cullen Pharmaceuticals, and the fact that he was voted one of People's most eligible bachelors. Though now he was cursing the fact that two months ago, Carlisle and Edward had managed to convince him to propose to Rosalie Hale.

"_You need to start taking more responsibility in your life!" Carlisle stated. It was a lecture that Emmett had heard numerous times over the past ten years, though he never took it very seriously. He had always been the black sheep of the family. The one who had got drunk numerous times in Las Vegas, only to end up waking up the next morning with a ring on his finger and a blonde in the bed next to him; that particular event had occurred three times now. _

"_I have plenty of responsibility." He lied. The truth of the matter was he didn't want any more responsibility. He enjoyed the life that he was leading, enjoyed coming around only when he absolutely needed to. _

"_You should marry Rosalie." Edward spoke up and Emmett glared at him. "It would be good for you."_

"_You mean good for you."_

"_You make it sound so vulgar Emmett, as if the son of hot dog dynasty were being offered in marriage to the daughter of the mustard king. Surely, surely you don't object to Rosalie Hale just because her father happens to be interested in donating twenty million dollars to research? That's very narrow minded of you Emmett."_

"_There's just one thing you've overlooked. I haven't proposed and she hasn't accepted."_

"_Oh don't worry. I proposed and Mr. Hale accepted."_

"_Did you kiss him?" He grumbled and Edward laughed. _

"Say… Do you need a ride? You seem stranded." Emmett asked watching the smile on the girls face grow wider.

"Sure, my father must have been held up." She replied as she watched Emmett lift her suitcases into the large vehicle and she got in on the passenger side.

"So where do you live."

"Oh, just keep going straight." She smirked.

"I swore I knew all the pretty girls on the island."

"I'm sure you do."

"But I've never seen you before."

She shrugged.

"So who is your father? What does he do?"

"My father?" She laughed. "Oh… He's in transportation."

"Planes?" She shook her head. "Trains?"

"Automobiles."

"Is that so… Who does he work for?" He continued to probe, not paying much attention to where he was going.

"Oh… Rolls Royce… Ford… Chevrolet… General Motors… Aston Martin…"

"You father is on the board of all those companies?"

"You could say he runs things." She smiled. "All the way through please."

Emmett finally looked around when he parked the car.

"You don't live here!" He shouted, maybe a little too loud but she continued to smile.

"Yes I do."

"I live here!"

"Hi, neighbor."

Emmett continued to stare, unsure as to who she was and what she was doing there.

"What is your name?"

Edward, who had been standing off to the side watching as Emmett's car had pulled in, took the opportunity to stroll over. He however, was finding it difficult to remain calm as she had somehow managed to return even more beautiful than she had been when she left.

"Hello Bella." He said as he smiled at her and watched as she smiled back at him. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned.

"Hello Edward."

"How was Paris?"

"It was wonderful, thank you!"

"Bella?" Emmett said again.

"You look all grown up."

"Bella?"

"Why does he keep saying that?" Edward asked, looking at his brother who merely stood there looking like the oaf that he was.

"I suppose he didn't recognize me." She grinned and looked to Emmett.

"No… I suppose I didn't." He replied before a smile lit his face. "As old neighbors the two of us should have a reunion. It's only fair."

Neither Emmett nor Bella saw the look that flashed across Edwards face, nor did they see him tighten his hands into fists.

"Tonight?" Emmett continued before she could answer.

"Do you really want to see me?"

"Very much."

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright." She replied and Edward forced himself not to say anything. He would talk to Emmett later. To tell him what a terrible idea this all was.

"We'll go out on the town… We'll drive to New York, have a quick drink, then go for dinner… I know this wonderful French restaurant on First Avenue…" He paused for a moment. "Though I suppose you won't think much about it after being in Paris."

"I'll love it!" She replied a little too enthusiastically.

"And then we can go dancing or something."

Edward took that moment to speak up. "Mom and dad are throwing a party tonight." He wanted to do anything he could to keep them away from each other. He didn't want to see Emmett hurt Bella the way that he knew he would. Emmett always hurt the women in his life. Besides… Emmett was engaged.

"With an orchestra and dancing?" She grinned looking from Edward to Emmett who both nodded. "That'll be even more fun!"

"I don't know." Emmett said, knowing full well that Rosalie would be there… And his future in-laws. He didn't want to share Bella. He wanted to spend time alone with her. What he didn't know was that his brother felt the same way. "A lot of dull people… It's family stuff."

"I don't mind if you're there." She said sincerely and Edward's face fell, his heart breaking as he realized that she was in love with his brother.

"Bella!" Charlie called as she looked up to the apartment above the garage and saw her father standing there.

"I'll be up in a minute dad!"

"I have a lovely evening dress that I brought from Paris. Shall I wear it?"

"Yes… Of course." Emmett responded, both of them no longer realizing that Edward had left, unable to bear witness to the girl he loved discuss the evenings events with his engaged older brother.

"This couldn't be nicer! A homecoming party!"

"I'll see you tonight!" Emmett smiled as he watched her retreat up the stairs and into the house. This would for certain complicate things, but he knew it would be worth the complication. Still, he couldn't help but curse the fact that Edward had gotten him engaged two months earlier.

* * *

Edward sulked about his room. Even though he knew he couldn't have Bella, he didn't want Emmett to have her either. He took some relief in the fact that Emmett was engaged and Carlisle was so passionate about the merger between Hale Pharmaceuticals and Cullen Pharmaceuticals that he would disown him if he managed to mess this up.

Bella was more beautiful than Edward could remember. So much so that her beauty seemed to physically hurt him and he could only imagine that she would look exceptionally beautiful in whatever dress she would wear tonight. It would take all his will power, but he would stay away from her. It was the only way to protect his heart from the only girl who had ever made it beat.

**So this is a little different than my other story but like I said… It was something that I wanted to do and I wasn't going to rest until I did it. I hope that you like it and please remember to let me know what you think by reviewing! I need to know if I should keep going!**


End file.
